


I Was Blessed with Love (to Love You)

by greenieboy



Series: So This is Love [2]
Category: 9 to 5 (1980), 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, Light Smut, Medium smut, They are gay, Well - Freeform, and violet is sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenieboy/pseuds/greenieboy
Summary: "... and Violet can’t help but think that as Judy strokes her cheek that this is going to be her life forever. Forever. Her heart bursts for what has to be the thousandth time that evening. She just loves Judy so much."Violet loves Judy. Always has, always will.





	I Was Blessed with Love (to Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> it's late again and im gaye !! no beta so pls forgive me

“_No other love… let no other love… know the wonder of your spell… _”

They’re swaying along to the music in the middle of the living room. Or, rather, Violet is swaying Judy as the woman nestles into her collarbone, arms thrown over her shoulders. She can still feel what remains of Judy’s tears through her shirt, the damp fabric grazing her skin. _Happy tears, _Judy promised, _happy, happy tears _. She’s long since stopped crying now, but she sniffles every now and then. It’s always so soft, but she still hears it. Violet simply holds her closer, pressing kisses to the top of her forehead when Judy hiccups. Judy laughs every time she does, the little vibrations hitting Violet’s chest, hitting her heart. Violet can’t imagine a moment so perfect as this is. Judy hiccups again, and Violet kisses her forehead again. Judy laughs, and Violet’s heart swells.

Judy tilts her head up, looking at Violet with so much love in her gaze. The music from the record player begins to fade, but they continue to sway, tucked away in their own little world. Violet slides her hand from Judy’s hip to her cheek, wiping a stray tear that hadn’t fallen. Judy smiles and leans into her touch. God, she could look at Judy forever. Violet smiles. She will look at Judy forever.

Judy kisses her cheek, “Could you start the song over, darling?”

_Violet had been parked outside the restaurant for five minutes now. She wasn’t late, technically. She had arrived ten minutes early and sat in her car, antagonising over going in. Judy was obviously waiting inside already; she never went places without being fifteen minutes early. Violet preferred to arrive perfectly on time, but this was different. This wasn’t some corporate meeting with the board. No, it was not because Violet was never anxious for those. No, this was a _date, _with Judy Bernly. Violet’s grip on the steering wheel tightened._

_She had asked Judy here. It was her idea to come here. Violet remembered, laying in bed with Judy at 2:30 am after the Christmas party, taking in how absolutely beautiful Judy was, asking her on a date, a proper date. Judy had laughed, nervously, turning her head away, and mumbled something about not wanting Violet to feel obligated to take her on a date. Violet had been quick to dispel the thought from her head, placing a finger under her chin so she could look into Judy’s eyes. She had kissed her - for perhaps a moment too long to be chaste - and told her that there was nothing in the world that Violet wanted more than to go on a date with Judy. And it was true. So why was she being a baby and staying in her car?_

_She tensed her jaw and grabbed her purse from the passenger seat, swiftly stepping out of her car and locking the door. She strode to the doors of the establishment, pulling them open and looking into the rows and rows of diners. She saw Judy amongst them, eyes nervously scanning through the menu several times. Violet smiled, and she began to feel at ease. This was Judy. Her Judy. There was something about seeing her all dolled up that made Violet’s chest tighten and her breath hitch. Christ was she stunning._

_Judy’s head perked up as Violet approached the table. Her lips parted when she saw her, cheeks tingeing a bright red. Violet smirked; Judy liked what she saw. Violet took the seat across from Judy, and the woman blinked. Then she reached her hand out to hold Violet’s. Her skin sang at the contact, and it was Violet’s turn to blush. Judy gazed at the hand, and she smiled._

_“I just…” Judy stated, not quite letting go of Violet’s hand. “I wanted to make sure that this was real.” Violet smiled at her._

_“Oh, it’s real, alright,” she said, winking. Judy’s blush grew darker, but she didn’t pull her hand away. Violet felt a surge of emotions; she knew Judy would be scared, nervous, downright terrified, but she hadn’t let go. She wanted this, as much as Violet did. Of course, they’d have to let go eventually; someone was bound to notice, and people still weren’t the keenest when it came to matters like theirs. Still, she smiled, barely tearing up. “And I’m very glad it’s real.” Judy squeezed her hand._

She moves the needle from the centre of the vinyl to the edge, allowing it to fall from her finger to the beginning of the record. Soft music begins to play from it once more, and Violet feels small arms wrap around her midsection. She smiles as Judy presses her face into Violet’s back, her cheek squished into the other woman’s shirt’s fabric. It feels so domestic and oh, so perfect. Violet places her hands on Judy’s and slowly unwraps herself before twirling her in place. She hears that soft, beautiful laughter. Then she’s wrapping her arms around Judy’s waist, hoisting her up and twirling her in the air. Judy gasps in surprise (and awe at Violet’s strength), but she’s laughing again very soon afterwards.

Violet lowers her to the ground as Judy surges forward to kiss her. They part, and Violet whispers, very, very softly, “I love you.” Judy smiles so brightly.

“I love you.”

_“Oh, I love you,” Judy said, her voice grossly nasal and congested. Her eyes were half-open, and she was clearly fighting the exhaustion seeking refuge in her body. Her nose was bright red (perhaps from all the tissues she had used up), and her cheeks were a pale, sallow colour. She appeared, for lack of a better term, grievously ill. She was grievously ill, and she quite looked the part. Violet still thought she was beautiful though, but that was because she was in love. She was sure there wasn’t a single thing that could make her think that Judy wasn’t beautiful. The flu certainly couldn’t._

_“Be careful,” Violet chided as Judy all but snatched the bowl of soup from her hands. Judy was already eating, with a kind of reckless abandon that only came from sickness, and Violet chuckled at the sight of her. She wiped Judy’s chin with a napkin as she said, “You don’t even like soup.”_

_Judy stared at her. “I’m sick.” She continued eating._

_“I can see that,” Violet replied, smirking. “Maybe you wanna slow down there, kiddo?” Judy paused, spoon halfway lifted to her mouth. She nodded and began to eat her lunch at a slower pace. Violet smiled. At least she wasn’t fussy when she was sick. God knew that Violet was. Judy was more subdued, quiet, a little overdramatic (but when wasn’t she, really?) and very, very dreamy. She had called Violet her “knight in shining pantsuits” the night before and then began to cry because if Violet slept on her couch one more time (as opposed to sleeping in her bed), Judy would die from the loneliness of it. Violet had stayed with her in bed until Judy had fallen asleep and then retired back to the living room couch (because it wouldn’t do for both of them to be sick). She had woken up that morning to Judy hovering over her, pouting._

_She heard the clatter of the spoon against the glass bowl. Violet looked, watching as Judy fell asleep against her headboard, eyes quickly drooping. She had dropped her spoon in her bowl, and the uneaten soup was threatening to spill all over Judy. Violet removed the bowl from her lap, carrying it back to the kitchen. She placed it in the sink, filling it with water to soak. She moved to the stove, pouring the remaining soup in a tupperware container. She found a space for it in Judy’s fridge and closed the refrigerator door as a clammy hand clasped her own. She glanced to Judy, who was swaddled in her blanket and holding her hand. She looked very reluctant to give it up. Violet sighed fondly, brushing the stray hair from her forehead._

_“What are you doing up, Judes. You should be resting,” she said softly, stroking Judy’s cheek._

_Judy shrugged. She smiled at Violet, though, and swung their hands back and forth between them. Then, she said, “I love you.”_

_Violet snorted, walking her back to her bedroom. “You’re sick.”_

_Judy nodded decisively, agreeing, “I’m sick.” She paused, pursing her lips. “I love you.”_

Judy draws Violet against her in the hall outside their bedroom. Violet makes a quiet noise of surprise, but she follows along quickly. They’re kissing soon enough. Then Violet hooks one of Judy’s legs over her arm, pressing up against her more fully. Judy moans, her hands clasped Violet’s shoulders. She starts to kiss along Violet’s jaw, then down her neck; it’s Violet’s turn to moan, but hers is lower than Judy’s and a bit quieter. Judy bristles at the achievement. She pushes Violet forward and kisses her again (rough this time), and soon Judy has her up against the door to their bedroom. She searches blindly for the handle, but Judy is sort of distracting her at the moment. Not that Violet is complaining. If only she could get the damn door open. Her hand finds the doorknob at last, and then they’re stumbling inside the room. It’s not long before Judy is forcing her against the door again, hands unbuttoning her skirt frantically, and Violet realises she’s a woman on a mission.

_“Violet,” Judy moaned, her hand on top of the arms encircling her waist. Violet kissed up her neck, pinning her between the xerox machine and herself. She held Judy’s back against her front, and Violet slid one hand up to the collar of her shirt, undoing just the top button. She pulled the fabric back enough to kiss the juncture of her shoulder, listening to the hitch in Judy’s breath. The woman pressed her hips back against Violet’s, and Violet groaned into her neck. The office was slowly losing its population as time trekked on past five o’clock, but there were still a handful of people inside the confines of Consolidated. It didn’t stop her, though._

_They had, for the most part, been able to keep their hands off one another during work for the first few months of dating. But Judy had worn a tight little pencil skirt in place of one of her more flowing skirts, and Violet had been unable to tear her eyes from Judy’s behind all day. She was mesmerised, star-struck (aroused), but there was nothing she could do but wait until the day ended. Except waiting for an eight-hour workday to be over just to have Judy alone was maddening, especially after getting a little too carried away during their lunch break. How was Violet to know that Tony would need to talk to her about the quarterly reports during _her _lunch break? Needless to say, it had been a very heated and very frustrating day._

_“Darling, I really don’t - mm,” Judy mumbled, craning her neck to look at Violet, who’s hand was sliding down the waistband of her skirt. “I don’t think we should do _this _here,” she whispered hoarsely as Violet pressed kisses to her jaw and neck. Violet slowed her ministrations but didn’t stop. Judy spoke again, “Someone might walk in on us.”_

_Violet glanced to the clock on the wall. “It’s five o’ four, Judy, who’s making copies after work?”_

_Judy huffed, squeezing Violet’s arm as her hand inched lower, “I was.”_

_“And I am very proud of your work ethic, babe,” Violet replied, fingers reaching the waistband of Judy’s underwear. She kissed down Judy’s neck, sweetly, taking her time, before nipping at the perfumed skin. Judy gasped, pressing against Violet harder._

_Violet went quiet for a moment as Judy’s hand rubbed up and down her forearm, wondering if Judy really did want to stop. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. She didn’t want Judy to feel uncomfortable; the very thought made her queasy. Her hand made to retreat from the skirt when Judy caught it, whispering, “At least close the door, please.”_

_Violet smirked, teasing, “I closed it after me when I came in.”_

Judy pushes her to sit on the edge of the bed, settling herself into Violet’s lap. She can only look on in awe as Judy takes her in. Judy is so gorgeous, with her hair unpinned and her face free of the makeup she wears to work. Little freckles dot her face, splotched across her nose, and Violet leans forward to plant a kiss on her cheek. Judy smiles, arms resting atop her shoulders. It’s very soft and very sensual, and Violet can’t help but think that as Judy strokes her cheek that this is going to be her life forever. Forever. Her heart bursts for what has to be the thousandth time that evening. She just loves Judy so much.

“What are you looking at?” Judy asks. Her cheeks are red; they always are when she notices Violet staring. Violet thinks it’s just about the cutest thing in the world.

“You,” she replies, moving her hand to cup Judy’s cheek. “Just you.” Judy sighs, and her hand comes to rest atop Violet’s, the ring on her finger catching in the light. Violet kisses her sweetly, then, so overcome with how much she loves this woman. This has to be what life is about. It feels like everything she’s ever wanted.

_It had been her idea, therefore it was her fault._ _She was the reason Judy was currently crying in her car while Violet parked on the side of the road and held her. It hadn’t been intentional, but she was still the one who suggested it. She just wanted Judy to meet them. But it was so soon, too soon for Judy. Violet just wanted that combination in her life, but asking of it so soon, she realised, was a bit selfish. _

_Their two year anniversary had been the weekend prior, and Violet had driven herself into the ground planning it. Judy had mentioned once, after they had just begun to date, that she always felt uncomfortable celebrating in public. She had told Violet about all the terrible anniversaries shared with Dick (that bastard) in restaurants and parks and museums. It had broken Violet’s heart to hear, and it was one more reason why she wanted to slug Dick in the face. Judy’s happiness was important to her. And, from everything she had gathered, a picnic in her backyard was just the way to go. Judy had adored it, almost as much as she adored the matching necklaces she had bought for herself and Judy. They were small, silver hearts which Judy’s initials carved onto one and Violet’s on the other. Judy had cried and given Violet her own gift, a rose petal, encased in glass, from the first bouquet she had ever given Judy. Violet teared up, and everything felt right._

_And then she blurted, “Meet my parents.”_

_Judy’s eyes were bulging out of her head. “What?”_

_Violet didn’t let herself think. “Meet my parents,” she repeated, taking Judy’s hand in her own. There was a moment of tense silence as Judy stared at her. Violet could tell she was weighing the pros and cons of meeting her parents. But Violet knew that it would all work out. She just knew it. And she knew that Judy would know it too._

_And then Judy said, “Well, if you’re sure, okay.”_

_A date was set for the next weekend. Violet’s parents lived in Queens, and of course, they were excited to meet Judy (they had never been the homophobic type, especially since Violet kept getting caught with Dana Ruso in the girls’ locker room throughout her senior year of high school). The week had gone by smoothly (for the most part), and Violet hadn’t thought that Judy would have been so terribly anxious. She was a normally nervous person, but she usually told Violet if it was getting this awful. Of course, Violet knew Judy wanted everything to go perfectly and telling Violet that she was about to break down from the stress was not on her mind. Judy had hidden it away for a week, trying not to show Violet how terrified she was to meet her parents. But when the dam builds it, it breaks eventually. And Judy’s break was in her car on the way to Mister and Missus Newstead’s house._

_“Oh goodness,” Judy sniffled, admitting to wipe away the tears falling down her cheeks as fast as possible. Her makeup was running, little black line down her cheeks, and Violet wanted to cry. “I’m sorry, Violet, I -“_

_Violet shushed her. “Now don’t you apologise, Judes,” she said. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” Judy shook her head, chewing on one of her nails._

_“I didn’t mean to ruin your evening,” Judy whispered, eyes looking out the windshield. “I don’t really know why I’m crying, I think it’s just one of those… days…” She trailed off as Violet gave her a stern look._

_“You didn’t ruin my evening, kiddo,” Violet said, tipping Judy’s head up to look at her. “Now why don’t you tell me why you’re actually upset, hm?”_

_Judy wiped her eyes again, murmuring, “I’m just… so scared to meet them.”_

_Violet raised an eyebrow. “My parents?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because!” Judy exclaimed, covering her face with her hands. “Because… what if they don’t like me? Or what if they think I’m not good enough for their daughter? Or what if they think I’m just plain awful? Or what if they hate me because I’m a lesb -“ Judy cut herself, sobbing. Violet held her closer, stroking her back. She wanted to do everything in her power to make Judy realise just how amazing she was and just how much her parents would adore her. Words would have to do._

_“Judes, my parents have known that I like girls since high school. They won’t hate you for being you,” she said, cupping Judy’s cheek. “And, they won’t think you’re just plain awful. Ya know why?” Judy mumbled, hands clinging to Violet’s arm. “Because you make me happy. And anyone who can make me happy is more than enough and couldn’t possibly be just plain awful.”_

_Judy sighed shakily, taking Violet’s hand from her face and lacing their fingers together. “I’m scared,” she whispered, staring at their hands. “I just want it to be perfect for you.”_

_Violet smiled, kissing Judy slowly. She could feel another wave of tears falling down Judy’s cheek, and she pulled back to wipe them away. “It will be perfect,” Violet said softly, “because my family will be there.” She paused. “Minus Josh, who decided a rock concert was a little more important than his mom’s girlfriend meeting the extended family.” Judy laughed at that, smiling and wiping her eyes once more. Violet kissed her cheek and put the car into drive, continuing on down the road to her parent’s house, her hand never leaving Judy’s. _

_And after dinner, after a lovely evening with the Newsteads, when they were both home again, Judy sighed a breath of relief and asked if Violet had a good evening as Violet kissed her again. She hugged the woman and whispered into Judy’s ear, “I told you already. It was perfect.” Judy smiled, and Violet knew then, Judy was it._

Judy is always beautiful like this. Hair a mess, cheeks flushed red, eyes squeezed shut. Violet can’t imagine anything that could rival her beauty in these moments. When her hands are gripping the comforter (or Violet’s hair), and she’s so, so very close, it’s heavenly. Violet definitely loves every side of Judy, from her nerves to her (occasional) backbone, but this side of her, so unrestrained, is really quite something. Violet thinks this over and over again as she kisses down Judy’s stomach, hands already pushing her thighs apart. Judy moans here and there, biting her lip to keep quiet. Violet loves making her loud. It’s endearing and very, very sexy. Judy’s too shy to understand why Violet loves it so, but every now and then a rather noisy moan will escape her.

“Violet,” Judy whines, fingers tightening in Violet’s hair. “_ Please _.” Violet hums and moves lower, more than happy to oblige.

_ She heard the front door close from the kitchen as she dried her hands on a dishtowel. She heard Judy call from the foyer, “Violet? I’m home!” Her heart pounded a little faster as she heard Judy’s footsteps approach her. She patted her pocket, ensuring that it was still there._

_“Hey Judy,” Violet called as she moved from the kitchen to the living room. “How was your evening with Doralee?”_

_Judy smiled, hanging her coat on the rack. “Oh, it was amazing, Violet. Just amazing,” she said, twirling toward Violet and hugging her. “Doralee and I had dinner, at a very fancy restaurant, but we didn’t have a reservation so Doralee just walked up and asked for a table!”_

_Violet smirked, watching as her girlfriend went on about the evening. She strode to the record player, putting on one of Judy’s favourites. “And what did they say?”_

_Judy squealed, dropping onto the couch. “They recognised her immediately and ushered us to a table as fast as they could! Isn’t that something, Violet?” She grinned, clapping her hands together. Violet smiled, moving to the couch and sitting next to Judy._

_“It sure is, Judes,” she said, taking Judy’s hand, leaning against the armrest of the sofa. “How was the actual dinner?”_

_“Oh, it was just delicious. I’ve never had a meal so exceptional!” Judy replied, shuffling so that her back was laying on Violet’s chest. She snickered, telling Violet, “I think I’ve developed a taste for fine dining, Violet. You may have to up your game on our next date night.”_

_Violet chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Yeah? Well, I guess I’ll have to, huh,” she smiled, one of her arms wrapping around Judy’ waist. “I'll do it, though. I think I’d do just about anything for you, Judes.” Her thumb stroked Judy’s hip, and Violet could feel her heart beginning to beat faster. There was a hole burning through the pocket of her pants as she held Judy._

_Judy sighed again, “I love you, Violet.” Her heart swelled. It was now or never. Violet cleared her throat._

_“Judy? Can I - can I say something?” She asked, sitting up. Judy turned to her, confused._

_“Of course, darling,” she said, cupping Violet’s cheeks._

_Violet smiled. She looked into Judy’s eyes, and she saw it. She saw Judy handing her the most thoughtful present anyone had ever given her at a Christmas party. She saw Judy in her bed, asleep and cuddled into her side after said party, arms wrapped around Violet. She saw Judy sitting at a table in a restaurant, checking and double-checking the menu because she had gotten there fifteen minutes early. She saw herself and Judy walking home after, holding hands in the dark, with no one walking. She saw Judy, sick with the flu, eating Violet’s terrible cooking as if it were the most glorious meal she had ever tasted. She saw Judy puking her guts up later because she was sick after all. She saw Judy pressed up against the xerox machine, flushed cheeks and shaky hands, asking Violet, _begging_ Violet for more._ _She was Judy wiping her eyes with a tissue before meeting her mother and father, and then chatting with them as if it were second nature to her, as if she was always a part of the family. As if she was meant to be a part of Violet’s family. She saw Judy. Judy. Judy. _Judy._ It was perfect._

_Violet pulled the ring from her pocket subtly, making eye contact with Judy and taking her hand. She breathed in, and then out. “You know I've never been the best with words, Judes, but… I wanted to tell you that the three years we have gotten to spend together have been some of the best years of my life. You - you make me happy. You make me laugh. You make me sappy and giddy and all those mushy-gushy things that I never really thought applied to me. But, when it comes to you, well... I guess they do apply, huh? And I guess... I don’t mind being all sappy and romantic as long as it’s with you.” She chuckled, and Judy smiled at her nervously. “Anyway, I guess… I guess what I’m trying to say is that... I love you so much. And, I want to be able to feel all those things you make me feel for the rest of my life, so… Judy Bernly,” she held the ring out to Judy, “will you marry me?”_

_Judy’s hands flew to cover her mouth as she began to cry. She surged forward, knowing Violet to the ground as she kissed her. “Yes!” Judy exclaimed, kissing her twice. “Yes! Yes, of course!” She was crying heavily, tears unable to stop falling from her eyes. She held her left hand out to Violet, who slid the ring onto her third finger, and squealed when she saw the ring on her hand, kissing Violet more._

_Violet attempted to speak as Judy assaulted her with kisses. “I know we can’t -“ kiss “- legally be married -” kiss “- but I just want to-” kiss “- spend the rest of my life with- ” kiss “- you.” Judy slowed, looking Violet in the eyes._

_She spoke, with the utmost confidence, “I don’t need a sheet of paper to tell me I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” She was still crying, and Violet chuckled at how silly and beautiful and convinced her fiancée looked. Her fiancée. That was something amazing, wasn’t it?_

_She wiped Judy’s cheek. “I don’t cry, Judes,” she said._

_Judy waved her off, hiccuping, “These are happy tears, I swear. Very happy tears.” Violet smiled, helping Judy off of the ground. She found a place in Violet’s arms, with head on her chest, as they began to sway to the music that was still playing. God knows how long they stood there for, relishing in the other’s embrace. It didn’t matter, though, because it was perfect, and that was all that counted. Judy was there with her, and Violet had proposed, and everything was perfect. And she felt so blessed that she got to love this wonderful woman. There was nothing she wanted more. Just this._

_“No other love… let no other love… know the wonder of your spell…”_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ bernly


End file.
